


Pink

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal doesn't know what they're talking about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Touch**

Mozzie stares at Neal for a moment, then sighs. 

"I would suggest that discretion is the better part of valor if I thought he even understands the word." 

"Valor?" El's voice bubbles with laughter. 

"Discretion." 

"Thanks for the faint praise, Moz." Neal has no idea what they're talking about. 

"No problem." Mozzie looks at El. "What do you call it, by the way?" 

"You like it?" 

"'Like' is not the term I would use. 'Am appalled by' is closer to the mark." 

"I think it's sweet." 

" _I_ think it's, what is the word I'm looking for? - oh yes, _suicidal_." 

Neal thinks this level of obscurity, normal for Mozzie, does _not_ suit El. "What _are_ you two talking about?" 

El smiles. "Candy Creme." 

"Sorry I enquired." Mozzie huffs. "So where is _he_?" 

"Who?" Neal asks, at the same time El says, "He went in earlier." 

"You know he'll -" 

"No he won't." 

"But if he -" 

"He already does." She gurgles at the way Mozzie suddenly _looks_ at them. "So does Neal." 

"Didn't _either_ -?" 

"It was dark." 

"Don't tell me. And _you_?" 

"I think it's -" 

Then Peter comes charging round the corner, rather more tetchy than at all necessary this early in the day. "El, what is everyone laugh-?" He stops, staring at Neal. 

Who is staring right back. 

"Peter, you have a pair of pink lips on your chin." 

"And you have one on your nose." 

El chortles again. "All the way down the street... sorry, darlings, it was just so sweet, on both of you." 

"Candy Creme," Neal says faintly. 

"Goes beautifully with Neal's shirt, too..." She says blithely, holding out a handkerchief. "But _not_ at the office, not _yet_ anyway." 

Mozzie sighs. "I did _not_ need to find out about you this way, people..." 

**\- the end -**


End file.
